This invention relates to a toothbrush holder.
In the home and in public accommodations such as hotels, toothbrushes are generally stored on holders having apertures or recesses for receiving the the handles of the brushes. The bristles of the toothbrush heads rest on the upper surfaces of the supports. This conventional structure gives rise to a significant potential for disease transmission, particularly in hotels and other public guest facilities, unless special attention is paid to cleaning and sterilizing the toothbrush holders.
Another characteristic of conventional toothbrush holders is that the toothbrushes are exposed and therefore capable of acquiring microorganisms from mouth spray which is incidental to tooth cleaning.